


Nuove conoscenze

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Lance e Terrence hanno passato una giornata pesante e hanno bisogno di rilassarsi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per le challenge maritombola e COW-T di maridichallenge, prompt "35 - Shout out to my ex" e "conoscenza".

Terrence aveva appena passato una giornata pesante in accademia. Chiunque pensasse che fare l’artista fosse facile perché “cosa vuoi che ci sia di difficile a disegnare?” non aveva mai provato a seguire un pomeriggio di lezione di pittura dal vivo con _quella_ prof. Gli aveva fatto ridisegnare una dannata foglia cinque volte perché non era nell’angolazione perfetta!

Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi, quindi dopo cena aveva deciso di andare in un bar.

 

Lance Ellery era, finalmente, appena uscito da una cena di lavoro con gli ispettori che avevano fatto un controllo nella sua filiale. Essere un direttore di banca non era semplice come pensavano alcuni, comprendeva moltissima diplomazia e diligenza. Per quanto amasse la contabilità, parlare solo di quello dalle otto del mattino alle otto di sera gli aveva fatto venire un leggero mal di testa.

Per questo aveva deciso di rilassarsi in un bar.

 

I due uomini erano entrati a pochi minuti di distanza e si erano appoggiati al bancone, uno accanto all’altro, in attesa che il barista passasse loro davanti per ordinare da bere.

Quando questo arrivò, i due ordinarono in contemporanea, parlandosi sopra a vicenda.

Il barista guardò entrambi, confuso.

-Come, prego?- chiese cortesemente.

Lance lasciò che Terrence ordinasse per primo, dopotutto era già seduto quando lui era arrivato.

-Un bicchiere di latte e cioccolato, grazie. Con la cannuccia.- il ragazzo ordinò, sorridendo all’altro cliente per ringraziarlo della gentilezza.

L’uomo accenno un sorriso divertito a quell’ordine così infantile, poi chiese uno scotch.

Stavano sorseggiando tranquillamente i loro drink quando alla tv partì una canzone, Shout Out To My Ex.

Entrambi presero un’espressione di disapprovazione, anche se quella dello studente era più palese.

-Certo che di tutte le canzoni contro un ex che ho ascoltato nella mia vita questa è la peggiore di tutte.- Terrence commentò.

Lance trattenne a stento una risatina nasale.

-Non posso che essere d’accordo.- rispose.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò.

-Terrence.- si presentò, porgendo una mano all’altro.

-Lance.- l’uomo ricambiò la stretta, accennando un sorriso.

Cominciarono a chiacchierare di musica, distraendosi a vicenda dalla giornata pesante che avevano avuto.

 

Nessuno dei due sapeva bene come fossero passati dalla musica al ballare fra le lenzuola, ma… ehi, il collegamento c’era!

In qualche modo si erano ritrovati a casa di Lance, per la precisione nel suo letto.

Dopo pochi preliminari, l’uomo aveva recuperato un preservativo e ora si stava spingendo dentro Terrence con passione, baciandogli e mordicchiandogli il collo.

Lo studente gemeva e ansimava di piacere, graffiando la schiena dell’altro con le unghie corte e andando incontro al suo membro con il bacino per quanto gli fosse possibile.

Anche Lance sospirava di piacere, spingendosi sempre più forte e più veloce. Portò una mano in mezzo ai loro corpi per masturbare Terrence a ritmo coi movimenti del proprio bacino, strappandogli dei gemiti più forti.

Il ragazzo venne per primo, seguito dopo poche altre spinte dall’altro.

Lance uscì dallo studente e si tolse il preservativo, gettandolo in un cestino vicino al letto prima di pulire sé stesso e Terrence con dei fazzoletti.

Niente male come scopata occasionale, pensarono entrambi. Chissà se ne sarebbe venuto fuori qualcos’altro.


End file.
